You're Gay, I Promise
by IamZeTARDIS
Summary: Puck visits the North Carolina beaches for his summer break where he runs into a group of teens he'd never experienced before. He finds particular intrigue in the mysterious boy they all seem to dislike. Badboy!Kurt eventual Puckurt and steady Slaine
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings. This is my attempt at bad-boy Kurt (which I am absolutely in love with). I've seen a bunch of bad boy Kurt with klaine, but never with any other parings, therefore I've decided to try it... because I'm stupid and am probably going to fail. For those of you who are reading Through the Window (my other story I'm currently writing) I haven't really given up on it. I just have major block when it comes to that one. sorry. For now though y'all should try to enjoy this one :)**

**Prologue**

Puck was walking along the pale sandy beaches of North Carolina staring vacantly out into the rumbling waves. The night breeze was cool around his body ruffling his clothes gently as he walked. The moon was huge above him and it seemed that all the starts were lighting up the darkened sky, a treat that he seldom saw in the Ohio suburbs. The Puckermans were out on a vacation of sorts. After Norah Puckerman broke things off with the latest douche she was dating, she herded her kids into the shitty minivan they all shared and drove off in the direction of Sarah Puckerman's house. That was how Puck found himself pretending to be asleep on the couch of the tiny living room belonging to his aunt's beach front shack.

After what felt like hours of tossing and turning on the too short couch he was cooped up on Puck gave up on sleep entirely and instead made his way towards the front door. The walk from the house to the beach was extremely short and the small streets were mostly quiet. Puck walked silently along the sandy shore, breathing in the salty air, and left with nothing better to do then think of the things he didn't want to think about.

This would be his last summer break. A few more weeks and he would be starting his senior year of high school. Twelfth grade seemed to be like such a big deal for everyone, but Puck honestly doubted that anything would change, at least not for him. It would all be the same. The same school, the same kids, the same glee club, the same unoriginal routine of Mr Shue preaching about equality then giving all the solos to Rachel. It didn't mater to Puck though, Glee club wasn't_ his _future. In fact he didn't really know what his future was exactly.

He could think of every single one of his friends and accurately predict their futures, but his always veered into a dead end. Quinn would graduate from some prestigious ivy league college and move on to be a successful lawyer or doctor. Rachel would obviously become a famous Broadway star. Mike would travel on tour with all the famous pop-artists as a back up dancer. Even Santana had a fairly promising career as a porn star or something of that nature. However his path always ended at high school, in fact he'd be lucky if he graduated.

Puck breathed in a deep breath as if this would help him clear his thoughts.

Before his brain could pull him back in his thoughts though, a dark figure in the distance caught his attention. From where he was the shape appeared to be a person. As he moved closer more and more detail fell into the silver light cast down by the stars and the figure was indeed recognized as a person. The person up ahead was clearly a young male, definitely not older than Puck. He was moving forward through the splashing water, clearly just coming back from a late night's swim. A mop of wet, dark (it was hard to tell exactly what color in the poor lightning) hair stuck up around his head, and dripped water onto his face, that appeared to be both round and angular. Although everything appeared black and white under the dark sky the boy looked particularly pale, with his lean body glimmering slightly as water droplets rolled down the toned muscles of his chest and stomach.

Puck hadn't realised he had stopped walking and was quite obviously staring until the boy's seemingly white lips curled into a subtle smirk. He had already made it to the shore, and was now staring relatively close to Puck, peppering the sand with spots as water continued to drip from him. The jock watched, transfixed, as the other boy continued his path to a small heap of clothing and after he picked up the stuff, that obviously belonged to him, he exited the beach, disappearing over a small sand doom bordering the shore.

Once the boy was completely gone Puck blinked breaking free from the weird daze he had been in. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he realized he had just spent a good couple minutes staring at some random dude. Deciding that it had something to do with sleep deprivation, Puck pivoted in the spot and strolled back to his aunts house. However the boys pale glowing body stuck with him as he fell asleep and sank into his dreams.

**Tbc... And reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So these chapters aren't really long right now, but I'm pretty sure they're gonna get longer... This is pretty much chapter one and sort of introducing a bit more stuff. **

It seemed that Puck had just fallen asleep when loud clanking noises sounded from the kitchen waking him up. The boy stirred slightly before pulling his heavy eyelids open. The cramped room he was shoved into appeared to be spinning around him in gradually slowing circles eventually stilling completely, but the noises from the kitchen continued. He raised his hands and clutched the sides of his head tightly in a feeble attempt to block out the sound, but after a particularly loud clash Puck shot up and stormed through the house following the sounds. After passing through a curtain of shell-like beads hanging over an empty door frame Puck found himself in a kitchen, matching the rest of the house in size, and packed with people that Puck had never seen before.

Hanging around near the stove Puck recognized his Mom and aunt standing next to a third extremely blonde woman. In the dinning area of the room sat Sandra, Puck's little sister, and three other kids. Two younger kids, of Sandra's age, and one older boy, of Puck's age, all of them obnoxiously blonde.

"What the fuck?" he asked loudly finding the four blondes slightly unnerving. The two younger kids looked up, wide eyed at the curse word, and the older blonde just shrugged at them since the parents were to preoccupied in their conversation to notice.

"You're Noah then?" The eldest kid stood up and walked towards the other teenager. Puck automaticaly tensed and searched for signs of malice or aggression, but the kids expression seemed friendly enough.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Yeah that's Noah," Sandra clarified having apparently already befriended the new comers.

"Right, I'm Sam, nice to meet you Noah," The eldest blonde introduced, "And that's Stevie and Stacy," he pointed at the two smaller blondes.

The adults in the corner noticed his arrival before the conversation could continue.

"Oh look-y sleeping beauty's woken up at last!" Mrs Puckerman cat-called at her son, "Mary, this is Noah, my oldest."

"Hya Noah," The blond woman waved with a warm smile, "We're the next-door neighbors."

"Yes," Aunt Sarah said, "We were thinking you kids could hang out today while we ladies had some time out. Isn't that right Sammy?"

"Oh yeah!" Elder blonde spoke up with a lopsided grin, "I was gonna chill with some friends You should totally come too!"

Puck grunted in response and stumbled towards the empty chair next to Sandra, digging into her cereal before she could object.

"We'll be taking the kids ofcourse," Mary ensured walking over to Stevie and ruffling his pale locks.

"Aww Mom! We wanted to go with Sam!" The little boy whined and Sandra and Stacy nodded their agreement.

"Trust me guys you don't want to be with us, we're gonna be really boring," Sam said unconvincingly. The kids obviously not buying his reasoning, broke out into loud echoes of complaint , until Mary declared that her word was law and they better comply willingly cause they're coming regardless.

At that note Sam cleared his throat and motioned for Puck to stand up, "Right wel I promised the guys I'd make it to the shore by 10:30 so we'd best be off." Sam sent Puck to change into his swim wear and before he could even process anything Puck was being ushered out of the house.

"Bye honey! Say hi to Blaine for me!" Mary called.

"Have fun Noah," Puck's mom waved.

The teen waved back to his mother and sister before exiting through the kitchen door, finding himself alone with a kid he barely new.

"So.." Sam said awkwardly, "Shall we?"

"Why not?" Puck shrugged decisively, because if he was going to be stuck in this shit he might as well and try to enjoy his stay.

The two boys made their way through the tiny sheets leading to beach, fallowing the same route Puck had taken earlier. It was barely morning and the sun was already shinning high in the sky, waves of heat washing down onto them. In between the heat of the sun and the warmth reverberating from the black pavement, Puck was beginning to feel extremely hot. The boy raised a hand to his eyebrow and wiped at the perspiration already pooling at his neck and temple.

"Fuck it's hot."

Sam laughed in response, "Yeah, but having lived in North Carolina my whole life I'm more or less used to it."

After a small pause Puck spoke again, "So what do you guys do around here?"

"During the Summer? I normally hang out with my friends at the shore. Then we have a bay a about ten minutes away from here which is great for water sports, and there are some rad water parks in this area," Sam smiled.

"Hmm... What about at night?"

"Ever heard of beach parties?" The two boys shared a mischievous grin and Puck felt an odd tug in his stomach at how fast a friendship seemed to be forming between the two of them.

It wasn't long before the boys had made it to the wooden steps labeled as the public beach access. They lifted up onto the shore and the cool sea breeze though cooled the temperature a bit didn't change much.

"We normally meet under there," Sma said pointing to a large pier stretching out into the rumbling waves. At that the blond broke out into a small jog and Puck fallowed in his suit. He could feel the sand poring into his sneakers with every step creating a gritty discomfort for his feet, but he did Puck best to ignore it not wanting to stop. The added physical excretion caused the sweat to drip faster down his skin. His blonde guide came to an abrupt halt below the towering wooden structure and his large grin widened at the sight of two other boys around their age.

"Blaine! Jeff!" Sam called and two boys looked up.

One boy was noticeably short with an unruly bunch of curls poking out of his head. His expression visibly lightened at the sight of Sam. The other boy was slim bodied with pointy features on his face and hair even blonder then Sam's.

"Jesus, is everyone in this damn state blonde?" Puck muttered under his breath but judging form the smirk that formed on Sam's face the other boy heard his comment.

Without another word Sam dashed forward again with Puck following close at his heels. However the mohawked boy stopped at what he deemed an appropriate distance. But Sam kept going berrelling straight into the curly haired boy. It took a few seconds for Puck to realize the two boys were kissing and a few more seconds to realize what the meant about Sam and his friend(s?).

Tbc... Kurt will show up for real in the next chapter. Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout his life Puck had very rarely been subjected to homosexuality. He knew the opinions of most of the population of his school for this stuff, and for a long time he felt the same way. But over the years in glee club Puck had learned to generally be more open minded. He was aware of Santana and Brittney's less then traditional relationship-thing they had going on, and he'd met Rachel's dads once. On top of all this his mother had taught him to be a more excepting person. So as he watched Sam and the short boy kiss he was just the tad-est hit disturbed, mainly because he's never seen to guys making out before.

"Save it for the bedroom boys!" The third boy cackled at his eager friends.

Sam and the curly haired boy pulled away from each other, then with a shared look of good natured exasperation, good naturally flicked the blonde boy off. After the three shared a few chuckles, Sam turned back to Puck and waved him closer.

"Guys this is Noah, Noah this is Jeff," He pointed at the blonde, "And my boyfriend, Blaine," he pointed at the short kid.

"Puck," The teenage boy grunted.

"Huh?" Sam asked absentmindedly, still a little preoccupied with Blaine who was apparently plastered to Sam's side.

"Puck, call me Puck."

"That's a pretty cool nick-name," Blaine noted with a smile.

"Yeah, well my last name is Puckerman so..."

An awkward silence fell between them that Sam quickly broke, "Who else is coming?"

"I think just Nick, but you can never be sure with that kid," Jeff explained with a shrug.

As if on cue two more boys surfaced from the distance on the other side of the pier. It looked as if they were friends because Jeff was suddenly flailing around waving his arms above his head enthusiastically, trying to catch the attention of the new comers. "There he is!" The blonde shouted.

"Wait with him, is that..." Sam trailed off squinting into the distance too catch a better look.

"I think it is," Blaine groaned and Jeff stilled his waving before steadily pulling his arms down to his sides. Meanwhile Puck watched on silently, feeling bewildered at the sudden mood change. The mohawked boy squinted his eyes as well to get a better look at the other two kids.

The boy walking in the lead had wavy brown hair framing his tan face, and a slightly irritated looking grimace directed at the boy walking near to him. The other kid was also a brunet, and puck blinked as he recognized the teenager from the previous night. Now under the sunlight Puck was able to get a good look at him. His dark hair was easily distinguished as a chestnut brown color with a couple of lightened streaks combing through, probably obtained by the hot Carolinian sun. Unlike the previous night the kids hair was neatly styled up and out of his face. Both boys were dressed in their swim trunks, but in stead of being shirtless or wearing a plain t-shirt like the rest of the crowd, the kid from before was sporting an unbuttoned, obnoxiously colored, flannel with the sleeves casually rolled up.

By the time Puck had finished his examination the two boys had already made it up to them. Almost everyone was wearing the same dull and annoyed expression, everyone omitting the mysterious boy from earlier. He was standing looking relaxed, with one hand resting on a cocked-out hip, and the other extended outward so that he could examine his nails. A smug smirk stretched across his lips as the other kids showed their obvious objections to his presence. There was a strange twinkle in his eye as he examined his company, as if he deemed himself more superior then all of them combined.

Again Sam was the one to break the silence, "Nick!"

"I'm sorry!" The wavy haired brunet apologised dejectedly, "My Moms made me bring him!" Puck took note of yet another homosexual vibe brought in by the group, but chose to remain silent.

"Please stop your whining, you should feel honored that I even considered honoring you with my presence." The other boy snorted only adding to his arrogant air.

"You know what Kurt? Why don't you honor us once more and leave us alone," Jeff spoke up from where he was standing next to Blaine.

At this the pale-skinned boy looked to look up at the blonde, a shard of amused wonder breaking through his cocky sneer.

"That's funny," The boy, unassumingly named Kurt, strolled over to the blonde, "Because if I recall correctly you were begging me to do quite the opposite last night."

"Dude!" Sam scolded with a sour expression twisting his face.

"Seriously saying stuff like that isn't funny, and it's definitely not going to impress us," Blaine said backing his boyfriend up.

Kurt's smirk returned, "Who says I'm trying to 'impress you'? I'm just stating the truth."

"God! You are so full of bullshit! How can you-" Nick exploded but abruptly cut off when he caught sight of his blonde friends face "... Jeff?"

Puck turned to Jeff who was still standing quietly. His cheeks had turned a bright red color, and his eyes were downcast avoiding direct eye-contact with anybody.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice coming up a higher pitch then deemed normal.

"Please tell me he's lying," Nick pressed his friend.

Instead of answering his friends Jeff's cheeks deepened in color and Kurt's expression grew even smugger. Puck watched in mute fascination as all the other guys let out groans of disappointment.

"Jeff!" Sam called.

"Since when are you gay?" Nick interrogated with the tone of a prosecution lawyer.

Jeff shrugged, "Since last night?"

Kurt slung his arm around the other boy's shoulders then pressed his face uncomfortably close his, "And we sure did have fun, didn't we?"

"I feel like I'm the only straight one left," Nick sighed sounding slightly exasperated.

Jeff looked to his fiend with a heart broken expression, "I thought that you, of all people, wouldn't have a problem with this."

"Goddammit Jeff, you're so freaking dramatic. I'm surprised this issue hasn't come to light before!" Nick turned back to Jeff with a small smile curling at his mouth, "I don't care that your gay! I just need a new wing-man to scope out hot chicks now."

Everyone laughed except for Kurt, who was staring off into the distance with a vacant expression. Puck fallowed his gaze to a small girl standing near her family, throwing bread slices to the squawking seagulls circling around them. Meanwhile, the conversation continued.

"As far as my knowledge goes Wes and David are still straight," Blaine chuckled while patting Nick on the shoulder.

Suddenly Kurt snapped his head back around towards the group, "David Johnston?"

If you mean David _Johnson_," Sam quipped with an irritated tone, "Then yes, him."

"He's not straight," Kurt said with a decisive nod.

"Yes he is, he's been with the same girl since ninth grade!"

"Maybe so but we most definitely fucked last year on the Virginia trip," the pale skinned boy shrugged before turning back towards the the boys except Kurt and Puck, who appeared to have been forgotten, groaned again.

"So that's why he was limping the last day!" Jeff recalled connecting the dots.

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about that," Nick said and judging from Sam's face the blonde boy agreed.

"Maybe you are the only straight one," Blaine said with a grin directed in Nick's direction.

"Hmm funny how that turned out," Sam laughed before pulling his boyfriend closer. Puck could see a scowl tugging at Kurt's face at the seemingly normal exchange, but the bitter grimace evaporated quickly.

"I'm straight," Puck stated, finally talking after a very long pause. At once everyone, including Kurt, turned to face the jock that they _had _forgotten. Slowly, Kurt rocked his lithe body forward until he was standing directly in front of Puck. The boy smirked playfully at Puck, his entire form reminding the jock of a cat stalking it's pray.

"And who are you?" He purred.

"That," Sam said, quickly moving away from Blaine and shuffling in between the two boys, "Is Puck. He's my neighbors nephew and not your new plaything, Kurt."

"Right," Kurt said absentmindedly as he raked his eyes up and down Puck's body. The jock briefly wondered if Kurt recognized him, but this thought was replaced by an uncomfortable feeling because Kurt's eyes were still on him and he wasn't used to having male attention. Sam, clearly seeing the distress on Puck's face, grabbed him by the bicep and pulled him a safe distance away from Kurt.

"You're gay," Kurt said looking directly at Puck. The jock, who quite clearly wasn't gay, looked around to make sure Kurt was talking to him, and not someone else standing near by.

"Um.. What?"

"I said, You're gay."

"Kurt what are you talking about?" Nick asked, "This is possibly the butch-est guy I've ever seen!"

"Uh... Yeah," Puck agreed not really sure what else to say.

"You're gay, I promise," Kurt said with his sly smile curving his lips playfully.

Along silence trailled after the conversation in which Kurt examined the jock thoroughly with his eyes, and Puck stared back awkwardly waiting for somebody else to save him.

"So who wants to go for a swim!" Blaine asked attempting nonchalance but clearly trying to subtly change the subject. Most everyone agreed immediately except for Kurt. "I don't want to mess up my hair," he stated and everyone rolled their eyes when Jeff awkwardly claimed the same thing.

Puck fallowed Sam and guys as they charged full speed into the grey waves. He couldn't help letting out a laugh as cold sea water sloshed onto him. The cool sea water was a nice relief from the achingly hot sun. Puck could feel goose bumps rising on his skin as more and more of his body was submerged in the water. Puck did his best to stick close to Sam, mainly because he knew him the best out of the three guys but the other two seemed like cool dudes as well. It wasn't long before they reached a calmer spot in the water where the waves were just starting to form. Puck could still feel the ground with his feet in between the bumps lifting him up through the streams.

"So is this your first time at the beach?" Blaine asked him with a charming smile.

"No I used to come here every summer but then we stopped around the time I was nine," Puck answered with his own smile, he felt almost as if he had to prove that he was fine with the whole gay thing therefore his smile was ten times bigger than normal.

"Why'd y'all stop coming?" Nick questioned.

Puck shrugged in response even though he knew the real answer. The boy dove under the water to ensure that no one asked him any further questions. The reason for them never returning was because of Puck's father. The snake left them that same year and his mother couldn't bare coming back after so many pleasant memories had been made. What possessed her to come back here now was beyond Puck.

When he surfaced the water again he found the other three guys splashing each other madly and got hit with a splash himself before he could really register anything. Not wanting to seem like a push over Puck joined into the ruckus, and by the end he found himself laughing harder than before.

"You guys are stupid," he stated in between his chuckles.

"Thanks we try hard," Sam countered before he flopped backwards and landed in Blaine's out-stretched arms. The shorter boy ducked his face down and began nibbling gently at the slick skin on Sam's shoulder.

"Oh gross!" Nick whinnied and at first Puck had thought he was teasing his friends but when he turned to face him the brunet was staring out on to the shore. All three boys fallowed his gaze to see Kurt and Jeff plastered together in a very passionate make out session. Several people around them were sending them dirty looks but ofcourse they were oblivious.

"Oh god," Blaine groaned.

"What is Jeff thinking!" Sam exclaimed but it sounded more like call of desperation rather than a question.

Puck didn't understand though. Sam seemed to hate Kurt more than the others and Blaine always seemed a bit quieter when it came to voicing his opinion. Puck stared as Kurt's hand moved gradually down Jeff's open back, and he recalled the magical way he looked the previous night. It was hard to believe that someone that angelic could have such a bitter personality. It took one more disdainful groan on Nick's account for Puck to break.

"So what's his problem anyway?"

"Kurt?" Nick clarified and looked over at Puck who nodded, "As far as we can tell he was born an arrogant little twat-waffle."

Everyone gave him a questioning look at the odd insult but Nick ignored them.

"Well we can't deny the fact that it goes a little farther than that," Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked.

"Along time ago, Kurt Hummel and my boyfriend were in a relationship," Sam made a sour face to indicate his displeasure at the thought.

"Seriously? Why?"

Blaine blushed, "I was a desperate, naive little boy with Daddy issues and Kurt can be extremely charming when he's trying."

"You see Puck ," Nick stepped forward, "Kurt Hummel isn't the type of guy who settles down in a relationship, but it seemed he'd taken quite a shine to Blaine so he was willing to give it a try with our little munchkin."

Puck thought this oddly endearing and spared a quick thought towards Quinn and Beth. Then he realized that Kurt and Blaine weren't together anymore, "So what happened?"

"He cheated on me," Blaine stated simply, and Sam pulled the other boy over to him so he could land a comforting kiss on his lips.

Puck veered his gaze back over to the beach where Kurt was still locked at the lips with Jeff. He vaguely wondered if Blaine felt hurt by Jeff for making out with his ex, then he wondered if Jeff was even aware of the situation. He wouldn't judge Kurt nor Jeff because he had slept with Quinn while she was dating Finn, and then made out with Rachel while she was dating the same guy. If anything he felt curious. Curious about what Kurt was thinking because this story was fairly familiar for Puck, and he himself knew that he would never really be over Quinn. He couldn't help feeling there was still something floating in the air when it came to these boys, which made him just so curious for some reason.


End file.
